Whispers In The Dark
by da-mouse
Summary: She ponders, to him, about life and love, in the dark of the night, just before they sleep. -Yoh/Anna-


**Disclaimer**: Shaman King does not belong to me, and will never belong to me. Making zero dollars out of this fic.   
                  Title does not belong to me. It belongs to Yanni, and I am just borrowing it. 

For **KiraX105:** Thank you for updating _Endless Days._ In case you don't know already, I love your latest chapter. Kudos, girl! And if I can _still_ bribe you for Chapter 4, this fic goes out to you. ^-^ Sorry it's lame-o.   
For **Subaru Shojo:** It made me as happy as a thousand clams to find out you've added me to your favourites! I love _Taboo_, and I think you're a swell writer, so I am really honored to be on your list. THANK YOU!  
For **Satsu'mi:** It works for Kira, so let's see if I can get you to **update** _The Sweetest Feeling. _This one's for you.    
 

**Note:** Another 'extremely-bored-extremely-short-extremely lame' fic from mouse. OOC, sappy, cheesy, plotless, like all others. Tread with caution. Keep those expectations low.  
  


Whispers In The Dark  
written by: da*mouse

He shrugs out of his shirt and changes into a more comfortable white T-shirt for bed. It is really late, he supposes, for Anna is nowhere in sight when he entered the house, after a meal and a chat with Manta. Anna has probably gone to bed. 

Settling down on his tatami mat, he removes his headphones, putting them behind his pillow. The wind blows, at that moment, rendering a chill in the room. He draws the blanket up to his chin, shivering a little. He reminds himself to get the extra blankets from the linen closet tomorrow morning, for Anna. Winter is here, and the days are getting colder. 

He lies there for few minutes. Sleep is eluding him. 

His door slides open, then. She steps into his room, dressed in her white bathrobe. She speaks to him, knowing that he isn't asleep. 

"You didn't say goodnight." Her manner is cool, and faintly accusing. 

"Ah…I saw that it was late, and I didn't want to disturb…"

"Never mind." She interrupts. 

He sits up, his dark hair falling forwards. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Goodnight, Yoh."

Still she stands there, as if expecting something from him. 

"…Anna?"

"I…" She stops. He notices that she looks different somehow. Is it the expression in her eyes?

"I…Can I..sleep with you tonight? Because I…" She stops again, twisting her hands. 

He is astonished. He doesn't know, nor understand her reasons. But he understands her need. "Yes."

He moves to make some space for her next to him. She kneels down, fluffs the pillow and settles into it. She lies down, stiffly, on her back, her eyes on the ceiling. He can see her side profile, the outline of her nose and mouth. She looks beautiful, untouchable, in the moonlight, and he suddenly has the urge to hug her. He restrains himself, though, because she will definitely let him regret it if he touches her. 

She says her goodnight once again. "Goodnight…Yoh." She isn't looking at him, and he sees that. 

"Sleep well, Anna."

He rolls to one side, and shuts his eyes, trying to sleep. She keeps staring at the ceiling. Silence settled over the couple. But even so, he knows that she is not asleep, and he discerns that she is unable to sleep.

"Anna…?" he whispers softly. 

"What is it?"

"Can't you sleep?"

A pause. Then her voice is heard, a quiet murmur. 

"No. I can't."

"Ah. Neither can I."

She gives no reply to his words. 

"Why?"

"…I don't know."

He senses that she doesn't want to talk, so he decides to stop talking as well. He brushes an offending piece of hair out of his face, and closes his eyes again. After a short while, he hears his name. 

"Yoh?" 

"Yes?"

"Ever wonder why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why we're here. In this world. Why I am here, and why are you here?"

"…because we are here, that is why we are here?" He knows his answer is irrelevant and will probably anger her, but he doesn't understand her pondering. 

"_Baka_."

He laughs quietly. "_Gomen-ne_. I don't know how to answer your question, Anna."

"You're here to be the Shaman King. Is that the reason? And me…to be the Shaman King's wife?"

"…"

"I supposed that's part of the reason for my, our, existence."

"I don't think there's really an explanation for that, our existence."

"There should be. Because I really want to know."

Silence. Then she speaks again, a light murmur.

"Are we in control of our lives?"

He rolls over to face her, although she is still lying on her back, looking at the ceiling. "What makes you think we're not?"

"I used to think I am. Before…" her voice trails off. 

"Before?" He inquires. 

She refuses to continue her sentence. "I am in control of my life." Her tone is stronger. 

"…I know."

"Are you in control of yours?"

He winces. Sometimes, he thinks that _his_ life is controlled by _her. _But still…"I think I am". 

"You can't be certain you are." There is a small question in her voice. 

He has to laugh at this. "No, I can't be certain."

Silence again. Then her voice is heard again, in the dark, with a forlorn tinge. 

"Why do we love?"

He is taken back by her question. This is probably the first time she has spoken of love. At least, to him. For a while, he is quiet. She doesn't notice that he hasn't replied, but continues speaking. 

"…There isn't always a happy ending." There is a slightest catch in her voice. 

"How do you know there won't be?"

"Because…one will always get hurt."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because…if the person you love doesn't love you…" She emits her breath in a soft sigh. "…it hurts…and…you end up being alone. Always alone." 

He is surprised by her words. This is a different Anna, and not the one he is used to. These matters won't bother Anna. At least he thinks she wouldn't be, not with her personality. She turns to face him for a moment, and there is an expression in her eyes that he has never seen before. 

An expression of melancholy, and a vulnerable air about her, that makes him want to just reach out and hold her, but he knows dire consequences await him if he is to do so. He settles for a question of concern instead. 

"Anna…are you all right?" He asks cautiously. 

The expression went out of her eyes, and her icy mask slides back into place. She rolls over, away from him. "Goodnight, Yoh." Her tone is abrupt. 

He knows she considers the subject close. But he is still wondering, wondering about Anna, in this night, in the dark night. And he worries. 

"Anna…?"

No response. 

He continues on. "How will you decipher the feelings of love?"

Still she is quiet. 

"It's a wonderful feeling. Seeing the person you love. Being with him or her. It doesn't always hurt. In fact, it shouldn't."

A short bark of laughter. "Love is not utopia, Yoh, much as all of us like for it to be."

"It isn't." He agrees. "But what's there to stop us from making the best of it?" 

She chooses not to speak. 

"Sometimes, it isn't important whether the other person loves us or not." He tucks his hands behind his head. "All that matters is we love them." 

He sneaks a glance at her. Her back is still facing him. "…Isn't it, Anna?"

"I don't know."

"I think I do."

Silence settles over them again. Then, he asks her, hesitantly. "Anna…have you ever been in love?" Biting his lower lip, holding his breath, he waits for her answer.

"Have _you_ ever been in love?" She fires back at him. 

It isn't what he has expected. He turns to look at her. She is tense, he can see, from the way her slender shoulders were hunched. He props himself up a little, gazing at her. __

_Have I ever been in love? _

He closes his eyes, and think of her. 

Just her…no one else. 

He smiles, although he knows she can't see him. "I think I have." _I know I have. _

Her grip on the corner of her blanket is rigid. "Good for you." She says tightly.

_I'm in love with you._ But he doesn't say the words out loud. 

He tentatively places a hand on her shoulder. She stiffens, but surprisingly, makes no move to push him away. He then hesitantly moves his hand down to clasp hers loosely, and he rests his chin on her shoulder. 

Still she doesn't push him away or slap him. Instead, her shoulders relax, and her fingers curl just a little around his. He closes his eyes, and she closes hers. 

None of them makes a single sound. None of them want to ruin the moment. They lie in the darkness, holding each other's hand, with his head still on her shoulder. 

Then she speaks, her voice barely audible. 

"…I…don't want…to be…alone…" 

He hears her, and understands. Reassuringly, he squeezes her hand. "You will never be alone."

A short pause. 

Her hand tightens around his. 

A soft whisper, in the darkness. 

"I know."

 -Finis-

da*mouse ®  
posted 28th June 2003  
11.34 p.m.

Urm. Stupid? Dumb? Pointless? Bearable? You tell me. I know this is sort of similar to _Innermost_, but what can I say? I have zero creativity and zero ideas…sad. 

I got inspired while playing Yanni's _Whispers In The Dark_ on the piano. I really love this piece, it's just so dreamy, wistful, relaxing. And somehow the title pops this idea into my head, so there you go. I ran out like, three times, during the process of writing this fic just to play the piece. I am so in love with it, it's almost pathetic. :P

And I highly recommend this song to anyone who loves the New Age style of music. I love Yanni! ^-^ Now, if I could only churn out fics as I play his songs…*runs from hordes of yelling Yoh/Anna fans throwing rotten tomatoes*…okay, so maybe I shouldn't. *sheepish grin*

I think I'll hang up the keyboard for time being. I daresay you guys have enough of mousy's fics (more than enough?)…another one would probably send you screaming into oblivion. Yeah. 

You know the drill, review/flame/comment/whatever. Cos I really need it. 

…I'm lame, I know…mouse wanders off, as aimless as ever…

**P.P.S.** urm, those who are awaiting updates to my yoh/anna site…I am getting on it, I swear. Just needed for those so-call creative juices to hit before I can create more wallpapers for you guys. ^-^ hangin' in there! __


End file.
